Amor en el Mar
by ladyvigee
Summary: Ella es una princesa adorada y amada por todos aquellos quien conoce, él también es un príncipe respetado y odiado por sus enemigos, ella es la bondad encarnada y él… la maldad en persona, pero solo las fuerzas del mar serán capaces de unir a estos dos príncipes para conseguir la paz que tanto han querido encontrar
1. Introducción

Hola ¿Cómo están mis querid s lector s?, espero que muy bien, he regresado nuevamente con mi musa de Ladybug, que espero que me dure mucho tiempo, este finc que les traigo lo tenia preparado para hacerlo de las PowerGirls sin embargo; me pareció mas interesante hacerlo con los personajes de Miraculus, asi que espero que me apoyen en este nuevo proyecto

Antes de comenzar quiero dejar claro algunos puntos que solo ayudarán a que entiendan mas o menos la historia

1\. Esta basada en un universo alterno, ósea que no se va a basar en el lugar, espacio y tiempo de la serie

2\. Las actitudes de los personajes no son las mismas que de la serie, dependiendo de quién será su personalidad cambiará principalmente en Adrien

3\. Los personajes están divididos por su alter ego, ¿Qué quiero decir?, que podrán ver a Nathaniel siendo un príncipe, pero también pudran ver a su alter ego siendo un pirata, ósea ambos no tienen relación alguna y no son la misma persona, espero que me hayan entendido

4\. La historia esta basada en la época de los piratas, sin embargo; se va a ver una mezcla de tiempo entre el edad contemporánea y edad media etc. Es un finc hecho para +18 años, no solo por el sexo entre los personajes, sino que también por que va haber escenas sangrientas, palabras antisonantes, etc.

Y creo que termine por el momento, pero… de cualquier forma en los capítulos iré haciendo aclaraciones para un mejor entendimiento


	2. El Primer Avistamiento

El sol resplandecía brillante ante el cielo azulado, en aquel hermoso reino, los aldeanos poco a poco despertaban y se levantaban de la cama para comenzar a realizar sus trabajos que le permitían llevar pan a la mesa para mantener a su familia

Un pueblo trabajador y humilde a disposición completa de la familia real Dupain que les brindaba los mejores salarios y suficientes trabajos para mantener a su familia y la economía del pueblo intacta

Así es el Rey Tom Dupain, era considerado uno de los más benevolentes de su época, lleno de gloria y triunfo al ser conquistador de esa tierra que ahora es su pueblo prospero, con un linaje real de 6 generaciones anteriores que lo hacían acreedor del titulo presentado, él junto con su Reina Sabine Dupain estaban al pendiente de las necesidades del pueblo y agradecidos con la amabilidad de los aldeanos brindándoles de manera constante algunas fiestas en honor a su trabajo día a día

Nos encontramos en este momento en la sala principal del castillo real, decorada de hermosas pinturas con óleo y esculturas de marfil con candelabros de vidrio que la hacían ver, verdaderamente gloriosa

\- - Pero… mi amor…-decía preocupada aquella mujer de hermosa piel blanca y cabello negro- ¿no crees que es muy pronto?- decía mirando a su esposo con ojos cristalinos

\- - No loes…-decía un hombre alto y fornido de cabello castaño- ya tiene 17 años, esta lista para casarse- sentencio el rey seguro de sus palabras

\- -Pero… Marinette…

\- -¡pero nada! - hablo fuertemente el rey callando a su esposa- las princesas se casan a los 15 o 16 años a Marinette le dimos la oportunidad de esperar a sus 17, no podemos dejar que pase más tiempo sin que entable cabeza con un príncipe digno de ella – dijo serio mirando a su esposa

\- -Ya escogiste…a tu heredero… ¿verdad? - pregunto dolida la mujer mientras que algunas lágrimas caían de sus ojos

Ante eso el rey se levando de su comedor con fuerza, mientras que se dirigía al gran ventanal que dejaba ver como el sol resplandecía por completo en su pueblo

\- -El príncipe Nathaniel Kurtzberg es la mejor elección para ella- decía mientras que llevaba sus manos hacia atrás sin mostrarle su rostro- es hijo único del reino vecino lleno de cuevas diamantadas y una artillería que nos ayudará con esta unión a mantener a los reinos enemigos alejados y además…

\- -Pero…ese príncipe es más grande que Marinette por 3 años, además… solo se han visto una vez en toda sus vida y fue en aquella fiesta…-decía preocupada la reina

\- -No hay opción Sabine- decía el rey volteándose mirando a su esposa- tu sabes que ella nunca gobernara el pueblo, es cosa de hombre, ella tiene que ser la mano derecha de su esposo en esta caso Nathaniel y ayudarlo en todo lo que el necesite, así como tu conmigo- sentencio coqueto mientras que se acercaba a su esposa- es lo mejor que podemos hacer para mantener nuestro pueblo y nuestros lujos- y sin decir más, deposito un beso en los labios de su amada que simplemente correspondía por obligación – se lo diremos hoy en la comida- sentencio el rey alejándose de su esposa y saliendo de la sala

Ignorando el hecho de que su mujer había caído arrodillada al piso con lagrimas en los ojos, ante la impotencia que sentía

El océano… aquel cuerpo azulado y liquido que rodea por completo varios continentes con pueblos ricos en oro, plata y diamantes , aquel espacio marino en donde navegan diversos barcos de carga, militares y marinos que trazan rutas para llevar a sus pueblos objetos nuevos y mantener así una economía alta

Sin embargo; no solo esos barcos son los que navegan las aguas del mar, no… hay barcos mas grandes y cargados que navegan por el océano lleno de misterios… o mas bien… piratas, piratas malvados, sedientos de sangre que buscan el tesoro mas pequeño en cada uno de los barcos "enemigos", desde la mas pequeña cuchara de plata, hasta el más grande cofre lleno de monedas de oro que servirán para llenar su barco de armas y cañones y así hacerse más y mas fuerte

Las leyendas de los piratas van y vienen por los pueblos, los tronos dentro del mar también se respetan y no hay hasta el momento pirata mas odiado y temido por varios marinos, militares, caballeros, doncellas, reyes y reinas que él…

El pirata de cabello rubio y ojos verdes como el jade, el pirata mas sangriento y fuerte de los mares, mejor conocido como el Capitán ChatNoir, temido por sus enemigos principalmente por sus ataques nocturnos, por sus ataques desprevenidos y fuertes que no dan tregua a sus víctimas, incluso cuando dan el más mínimo oro restante de sus barcos, una leyenda viviente de los océanos con un costo por su cabeza que rebasa los 10,000,000 monedas de oro vivo o muerto y que decir de su tripulación llena de hombres y mujeres igual de peligroso y astutos que él

\- - Entonces… va haber una boda? - pregunto sin interés alguno un joven alto de cabello rubio y ojos verdes tramposos que a pesar de usar una mascara negra para cubrirlos seguían siendo peligrosos, mientras que jugaba con una navaja que se paseaba por sus dedos- ¿exactamente qué tiene de interés ese asunto?- sentencio mientras que aventaba la navaja a la otra persona que se encontraba delante de él que con suerte agacho la cabeza evitándolo el filo del objeto

\- -No…no lo entiende capitán- decía asustado aquel hombre que en esos momentos se encontraba atado en la silla de madera de manos y pies- la boda se va a realizar entre los reinos de Dupain y Kurtzberg, entre ambos príncipes…

\- -Kurtzberg… -susurro el apellido mientras que miraba intrigado a sus dos fieles amigos

\- -¿No es ese el apellido de ese príncipe…? - pregunto al aire un joven alto y musculoso de cabello castaño corto

\- -Así es, el príncipe Nathaniel capitán- contesto el otro joven de piel morena mientras que se acercaba al mencionado- si mal tengo entendido el principie Nathaniel Kurtzberg está entre la lista de peligro para los piratas- sentencio serio llamando la atención del capitán

\- -Así es, así es…-hablo en hombre amarrado – el fue quien capturo y mato a muchos de los piratas conocidos, pero su fama se elevo con la muerte del capitán barba negra… y el encierro total de sus tripulantes…. – sentencio con miedo al ver aquellos ojos verdes

Ante aquellas palabras Adrien se levanto de su silla intrigado

\- -Con que ese…príncipe…-se dijo así mismo mientras que comenzaba a caminar por toda la cabina en donde se encontraba - ¿exactamente por qué se casara con la princesa de los Dupain?-

\- -Es extraño- sentencio Nino llamando la atención del rubio que no había dejado de caminar- en si el reino Dupain por lo que se, no esta en las mejores condiciones del mundo- sentencio con una media sonrisa

\- -Es cierto- esta vez hablo Kim – una vez escuche en un bar que el reino Dupain se está cayendo poco a poco, ya no hay trabajos para los aldeanos y la paga por aquellos pocos que hay es un muy mala, sin mencionar que después del brote de varicela la calidad de vida en el reino ya no es tan buena, sin embargo; el rey trata de mantener una mascara para evitar la mala reputación- sentencio con una sonrisa de burla

Ante aquellas palabras Adrien simplemente asintió mientras que seguía caminando analizando la situación

\- - Casándose con la princesa de los Dupain no ganaría nada esa Nathaniel por el contrario sería una perdida, porque tiene que rescatar a su familia y su reino, dando provisiones del suyo- dijo nuevamente niño sentándose en una silla libre

\- -Puede ser la princesa…- habla con miedo el hombre amarrado llamando la atención de los piratas

\- -¿princesa? - pregunto Kim

\- -Si…dicen que la princesa Marinette es una joven realmente hermosa…- dijo tragando saliva- es tan hermosa que su padre el rey nunca permitió que saliera del Reyno sin escolta real y caballería… posiblemente esa sea la razón… digo…¿Quién no quería a una mujer hermosa a su lado?- sentencio agachando la cabeza

Adrien ante eso simplemente detuvo sus pasos mientras que miraba atreves de las ventanas que tenia su barco, el horizonte mientras que pensaba en las palabras dichas del hombre

\- - "una princesa hermosa"- pensó con gracia mientras que llevaba una mano a su barbilla – las mujeres hermosas son un triunfo para cualquier hombre- sentencio dándose la vuelta y captando la atención de los presentes- sin embargo, una mujer hermosa y a parte princesa es un buen negocio para el bolsillo- dijo con burla y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, captando una risa por parte de sus amigos Nino y Kim - ¡preparen a los hombres!, vamos a navegar- sentencio

Ante eso Kim y Nino saltaron de alegría mientras que corrían a la puerta sin embargo; sus pasos se detuvieron abruptamente

\- -¿Qué aremos con él, capitán? – pregunto Kim tomando la silla del hombre que seguía atado

\- -Mmm…- puso pose de pensador – este hombre nos ha dado información valiosa- sentencio acercándose el mencionado que simplemente asentía acorde de lo dicho por el capitán- sin embargo; también nos ha traicionado- dijo serio mientras que veía como el hombre lo miraba con suplica- aviéntenlo al mar- sentencio con gracia desviando la mirada

\- -¡no!, ¡no!- gritaba desesperado el hombre- ¡ por favor… por favor no lo haga, no lo quise hacer!- gritaba lleno de miedo el hombre mientras que era arrastrado por Kim y Nino fuera del salón del barco

una vez que la puerta se cerró la tranquilidad nuevamente inundo el lugar

\- -¿exactamente qué es lo que planeas Adrien?

Se dejaba escuchar un pequeño kwani negro de ojos verdes quien salía tranquilamente de entre las tazas decorativas del lugar

\- -Solo quiero agrandar mi bolsillo no creo que sea mucho pedir …- decía tranquilo sentandose nuevamente en su lugar

\- -Pero…a base de un secuestro, tu no eres así Adrien- decía una tercera voz de una kwani roja con puntos negros quien salía de su escondite

\- -Tranquila Tikki, no le are nada a la princesa, si es que por eso están preocupados- dijo con una sonrisa verdadera

Ante eso ambos kwani simplemente asintieron mientras que se acercaban a su salvador

En el reino de los Dupain… una hermosa chica de ojos azules como el cielo y cabello negro azulado con piel blanca como la leche abría poco a poco los ojos mientras que se estiraba por todo el largo y ancho de la cama mientras que bostezaba con pereza, sin nada mas que hacer, se puso de pie y camino directamente hacia su baño en donde ya estaba a su disposición la tina con agua caliente llena de burbujas y pétalos de rosas blancas para su disfrute

Sin pensarlo dos veces la chica poco a poco se fue desasiendo de las ropas que cubrían su cuerpo y lo dejaban expuesto en aquella habitación en donde solo se encontraba ella por lo que sin más se metió a la tina y comenzó a enjabonar su cuerpo, parte por parte sin imaginar lo que el día tenía preparado para ella

Mientras tanto….

\- -¿Entonces ese es tu plan amigo? - pregunto Nino mientras que observaba como su capitán había dejado de lado sus ropas de pirata para cambiarlas por unas blancas con símbolos de la marina real

\- -así es…así que mientras no este no hagan cosas estúpidas…-sentencio con una media sonrisa mientras que sin más salía de su camerino - ¡Piratas!- llamo la atención de sus hombres y mujeres que estaban a disposición de él - ¡estén alertas a mi llamado y de ser necesario ataquen a quien se les ponga enfrente!

\- -¡SI CAPITAN!

Fue la contestación que su tripulación le dio mientras que lo veían partir en el bote salvavidas del barco

Marinette salía tranquilamente de la ducha con una bata que cubría su cuerpo y una toalla en su cabeza, extrañamente sintio un escalofrió recorrerle el cuerpo cosa que la sorprendió un poco pero quitándole importancia, permitió el paso a la persona que tocaba la puerta de su habitación

\- - Buenos días princesa- decía amablemente su fiel ama de compañía, una chica joven de cabello naranja y piel morena

\- -Buenos días Sabrina- dijo con una sonrisa

\- -Vengo para ayudarla a cambiar sus ropas- sentencio

\- -Por favor…-pidió la princesa

Ante eso la chica asintió y fue hasta el armario de la princesa en donde encontró varios vestidos de las mejores telas de los reinos vecinos, sin pensarlo mucho tomo uno de color rosa con puntos blancos y un cinturón negro en la cintura, así mismo tomo unas zapatillas y un corset, y se dirigió a la princesa que ya traía puesto sus pantaletas y brasier

\- El día de hoy el rey solicito que se presentará a la hora de la comida lo mas formal posible- sentencio Sabrina mientras que le ayudaba a poner el protector a Marinette

\- -Eso es raro…-decía la chica una vez que su cabeza había salido por el oyó del protector

\- -La gente rumorea que va a visarla alguien sumamente importante- dijo Sabrina mientras que ahora le colocaba el corset

\- -¿a mí?, o al ¿mi padre? - pregunto con duda mientras que respiraba con dificultad al sentir como Sabrina ya había empezado a jalar los cordones del corset

\- -No estoy segura princesa… pero de que es alguien importante, lo es- sentencio una vez que el corset ya no daba para mas

\- -Vaya…-dijo Marinette con dificultad

Sin mas Sabrina le ayudo a ponerse el vestido pomposo junto con sus botas negras y le entrego un collar de diamante claro junto con un anillo claro para hacerla ver casual ante el invitado

\- -Princesa ¿necesita mi ayuda para otra cosa?

\- -No…-gracias Sabrina- dijo la Marinette mientras que se daba los últimos toques a su peinado

Una vez que estuvo arreglada y había visto la hora para la comida se puso de pie y salió de su habtiacion en donde no dudo a saludar a toda la servidumbre con la que se encontraba en su camino

\- -¡Mamá, Papá ya estoy aquí!- decía alegre mientras que abría las puertas del comedor principal

\- -Hija…que bueno verte- decía alegre su padre mientras que le daba un beso y un abrazo antes de escoltarla a su asiento

Marinette por su parte simplemente sonrió y miro a su madre que extrañamente se encontraba con la cabeza gacha

\- -Mamá ¿todo esta bien? - pregunto una vez que ya se encontraba sentada

\- - Si mi amor…todo esta bien- dijo apenas en un susurro mientras que veía de reojo a su esposo

Entre platicas y risas por parte del rey y la princesa la comida fue servida y la mesa se llenó de los más exquisitos manjares culinarios, con diferentes carnes ya sea de pollo, res, puerco, pescado, etc., así mismo los vegetales fueron cosechados ese mismo día, dándoles un sabor a los platillos de lo mas rico posible

\- -Estoy satisfecha- comente alegre la peli azul mirando a su padre con una sonrisa- entonces como ya hablamos me retiro ahora …-decía poniéndose de pie

\- -Espera Marinette no te puedes ir todavía- sentencio su padre serio deteniendo los movimientos de su hija

\- -¿Por qué no? - pregunto inquieta

\- -Veras Marinette tu madre y yo tenemos algo que decirte- declaro

Ante eso la chica simplemente asintió y nuevamente tomo su lugar en la mesa

\- -Marinette ¿tu sabes lo que paso con tu amigo Rose? - pregunto

\- -Si padre…- dijo sin entender del todo- se casó con el príncipe Alí y ahora tienen un hermoso hijo- dijo como si nada

Ante eso el padre asintió

\- -Es correcto Marinette, todas tus amigas ya se han casado y se han hecho reinas, y han dado al reino príncipes y princesas- declaro

Ante eso Marinette miro con sorpresa a su padre, temiendo que aquella idea que se le estaba formando en su cabeza resultara ser real

\- -Marinette es hora de que tú también sientas cabeza- menciono de forma seria sin dejar de mirarla

\- -¡NO padre!- grito la chica mientras que se ponía de pie de manera rápida

\- -¡no tienes opción estas en edad de convertirte en Reyna y dar al pueblo herederos reales- sentencio poniéndose de pie

\- -Madre…-llamo a la mujer que simplemente agacho la mirada con dolor

\- - La decisión esta tomada, tu prometido vendrá a verte esta noche…- sentencio severo

Ante eso Marinette no dijo más, simplemente salió corriendo del comedor, mientras que lagrimas salían de sus ojos ante la impotencia que sentía en esos momentos, conociendo el camino llego a su habtiacion en donde no dudo en cerrar la puerta con llave en un tonto intento de retener lo que su padre tenia previsto para ella

\- -No…no…-susurro con miedo mientras que se dejaba caer en su cama – a mi no por favor ...

 **-*-*-*-*-*- flack back-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

 _Aun recordaba aquella tarde en la fiesta de su amiga Rose se encontraban en su castillo celebrando con una fiesta de Té por sus XV años llena de dulces pasteles y ricos postres_

\- - _¿Rose que sucede?- pregunto preocupada Juleka al ver como su amiga jugaba con el sobre del Té_

\- - _Aaahh… no nada…-decía tratando de sonar verdaderamente sincera_

\- - _No creo que te pase nade rose…digo es tu fiesta de 15 años y no estas saltando de un lado a otro como dijiste que lo ibas hacer- sentencio con una sonrisa Marinette_

 _Ante eso la chica rubia no pudo evitarlo mas y lagrimas salieron de sus ojos mientras que se tapaba el rostro con desesperación, alertando a sus amigas que de manera inmediata la abrazaron fuertemente_

\- - _Rose… tranquila, ¿Qué está pasando?- volvió a preguntar asustada Juleka_

\- - _Mi…padre…sniff…- decía mientras no paraba de llorar- él…sniff…él… me comprometió con un completo…sniff…desconocido-_

 _Esas fueron las palabras que aterrorizaron por completo a ambas princesas que lo único que hicieron fue abrazar más fuerte a su amiga ahora que más lo necesitaba_

 _El tiempo paso y las lagrimas poco a poco se fueron deteniendo dejando a la chica rubia más tranquila y con sus ojos algo hinchados_

\- - _/Ya tienes 15 años, edad suficiente para casarte con el Príncipe Alí/, esas fueron las palabras de mi padre- sentencio mientras que se limpiaba la nariz- así que… ¿quieren venir a mi boda?- dijo sin ganas_

 _Marinette y Juleka simplemente se quedaron viendo y asintieron_

\- - _Rose es una pena que tú seas la primera de las 3 en pasar por esto- decía Juleka acariciando su cabello_

\- - _Si… yo sabía que algún día mi padre me iba a salir con esto, pero no sabia cuando, ni que fuera tan pronto- sentencio la rubia_

\- - _Yo… no creo que mi padre me haga algo así- sentencio Marinette segura de sus palabras- pero aun así iré a tu boda – dijo contenta_

\- - _Hay Marinette, ¿Por cuánto tiempo vivirás en tu mundo de fantasía?- pregunto divertida Juleka_

 **-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- fin del flack back -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Ante ese recuerdo Marinette no pudo evitar llorar con mas fuerzas al saber cuanta razón tenían sus amigas, ella siempre creyó que nunca le iban a obligar a nada, puesto que su padre, la adoraba mas que nada pero ahora se daba cuenta que las cosas no eran como ella creía

\- -No…-se dijo así misma mientras que se ponía de pie- no …-susurro con miedo mientras que empezaba a destender su cama- no, no quiero… -pidió mientras que sin mas acomodaba las sabanas de su cama de tal manera que una cuerda se formará

Sin pensarlo dos veces salió al balcón de su castillo y atorando las sabana la dejo caer, formando un método para salir de ahí

\- - "no creo que esto sea una buena idea Marinette"- se dijo así misma mientras que veía hacia abajo- pero… si no lo hago pasaré lo mismo que Juleka o rose…- y sin pensarlo mucho poco a poco comenzó a bajar por la cuerda

Su respiración se sentía acelerada mientras que trataba bajar por la cuerda, sin embargo, le resultaba realmente difícil principalmente por su vestido estorbaba demasiado a sus piernas y mas de una vez estuvo a nada de caer, afortunadamente cuando sus piernas tocaron el césped un suspiro de alegría salió de su cuerpo y sin más salió corriendo del castillo

Tenia un plan, tomaría un barco y se iría con su amiga rose, ella de seguro la escondería por un tiempo en lo que se calman las cosas con su padre, si esa era buena idea…

Adrien caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de la aldea, llamando la atención de varias personas pero principalmente de varias doncellas que suspiraban al mirarlo sintiendo gran excitación, haciendo que este simplemente sonriera de lado, sin embargo; era momento de tomarse las cosas enserio por lo que rápidamente se dirigió a una doncella que no había dejado de verlo y que claro estaba pasable para sus gustos

\- - Doncella…-dijo coqueto tomando su mano y besando la palma de esta

\- -Aahh…-suspiro la chica

\- -Soy capitán de la fuerza marina de la aldea – sentencio con una media sonrisa

\- -Ya…veo- omento la mujer sin dejar de mirarlo

\- -La razón de mi visita es…

Sin embargo; no pudo terminar la frase debido a que las campanas del castillo estaban sonando sin parar, cosa que lo puso en alerta, ya que cuando sonaban daban anuncio a los aldeanos la llegada de enemigos o ataques a la aldea

\- -"mierda"- pensó adrien mientras que sin mas se alejaba del lugar y se escondía en uno de los callejones observando como varios caballos blancos con jinetes de la guardia real recorrieran las calles de la aldea-"como saben de mi llegada, mi barco no esta visible y mi disfraz es perfecto para no ser reconocido"- pensó con odio

\- -¡Aldeanos del pueblo!- grito a todo pulmón un hombre alto – "la princesa ha escapado del castillo y el rey solicita su búsqueda de manera inmediata"

Ante aquellas palabras todo el pueblo se sorprendió y los murmullos no se hicieron esperar al saber el motivo del sonar de las campanas

\- -¿estas fuera del castillo?, que fácil será atraparte- decía para sí mismo adrien mientras que se acomodaba el traje

\- -¿y exactamente como piensas encontrarla de todas las doncellas del pueblo? - pregunto mientras que salía de su escondite Plagg

\- -Mmm… si es un princesa, estoy seguro que llevara ropas finas y no un montón de harapos como las demás- sentencio serio mientras que abría su gabardina haciendo que el pequeño kwani se escondiera de nuevo

Las campanas del castillo sonaban por completo en la aldea dándole a entender que sabían de su ausencia, por lo que Marinette se escondió rápidamente entre callejones con respiración agitada, faltaba poco para llegar al puerto, entonces le pediría a un amable persona que la ayudara a llevarla al pueblo de su amiga

\- -Si…falta poco- se animó así misma dispuesta salir de su escondite sin embargo; la llegada de varios caballos reales le hizo desistir y dar media vuelta, no por ahí no iría

-Sin mas que hacer se dispuso a correr por el callejón igual si llegaba al final de este encontraría la embarcación y solicitaría ayuda, por lo que sin más corrió como nunca había corrido y grande fue su sorpresa cuando su cuerpo choco contra algo duro haciéndola caer por completo

\- -Auch…-se quejó mientras que miraba el objeto que la hizo caer, sin embargo sus ojos se abrieron rápidamente al reconocer aquel uniforme blanco- no puede ser…-dijo preocupada poniéndose de pie – eres un marino

-Adrien que poco a poco se recuperaba del golpe miro hacia donde le estaban hablando y grande fue su sorpresa cuando observo aquella mujer de hermosos ojos azules dejándolo perplejo

\- -/dicen que la princesa Marinette es una joven realmente hermosa, tan hermosa que su padre el rey nunca permitió que saliera sin escolta ni caballería.../ - esas fueron las palabras del sujeto que tiro al mar y fue devorado por tiburones, en un principio no le creyó ninguna de las palabras que había dicho pero ahora teniéndola ahí frente a él se dio cuenta que en efecto eran ciertas

Marinette al ver que el marino no le había respondido rápidamente se puso de pie y comenzó a huir o eso abría hecho si no fuera porque su mano había sido tomada

\- - Princesa?-llamo con duda solo para confirmar que era cierto que era ella a quien buscaba

\- -Por favor no…-pidió la peli azul tratando de zafarse de su agarre- no me entregues a mi padre…- suplico

Ante esas palabras Adrien simplemente sonrió de lado, si… había encontrado a la princesa y de la forma mas tonta posible

\- - Princesa por favor no se preocupe… -decía soltando el agarre que tenia- no voy a entregarla a su padre si eso es lo que teme – decía dando una inclinación, haciendo que Marinette lo mirara sorprendida

\- -¿no?- pregunto con duda

\- -No

Ante aquellas palabras y mirada que le estaba dando aquel joven Marinette se sintió un poco insegura sin embargo dejo de lado ese hecho y sin pensarlo dos veces tomo la mano de aquel marino que estaba dispuesto ayudarla

-Por su parte adrien no dudo en sonreír abiertamente mientras que sentía como sus mejillas se sonrojaban cosa rara en él pero no tomo importancia, después de todo su princesa era mas tonta de lo creía y se acababa de servir en bandeja de plata ante él, cosa que no desaprovecharía

Por lo que sin decir nada más, rápidamente la tomo con fuerza y la comenzó a guiarla por los callejones con dirección al extremo izquierdo de la aldea, tras las montañas donde lo esperaba su tripulación

Por su parte Marinette se encontraba completamente sonrojada mientras que sentía aquella mano varonil tomar la suya mientras que la conducía con delicadeza por aquellos oscuros y estrechos callejones, el olor de aquel hombre, de aquel marino la estaba enloqueciendo por completo, por lo que en más de una ocasión cerro los ojos para centrase aún más en ese olor

\- - Maldición…-susurro con odio adrien mientras que la soltaba de la mano sorprendiéndola por completo- no has encontrado my lady – declaro separándose poco a poco

Ante aquellas palabras Marinette lo miro sin entender sin embargo; en un pestañeo se dio cuenta del motivo por el cual había dicho eso el marinero, ya que rodeándolos estaban la mayor parte de la guardia real

\- - Princesa Marinette- le suplico a usted que desista de su idea de huir y regrese a los aposentos del castillo – dijo un guardia mientras que se bajaba del caballo

La princesa simplemente negó de un lado a otro mientras que buscaba con la mirada aquella verde del capitán marinero en busca de ayuda, por lo que este capto su mirada y miro a su alrededor, apenas eran 10 guardias reales los que lo rodeaban, cosa fácil de vencer si se lo preguntaban, sin tomar en cuenta que a lo mejor la demás guardia real no tardaría en llegar, pero bueno de eso se preocuparía después, así que sin mas y de la manera mas discreta posible, poco a poco comenzó a desfundar su espada, era momento de trabajar y cortar unas cuentas cabezas

\- - ¡Marinette!-

Ante esa voz a mas de uno se le erizo la piel, ya que cabalgando a todo lo que daba el rey Tom se acercaba hacia la princesa, por lo que adrian tuvo que guardar nuevamente su espada

\- -Marinette, hija ¿estás bien?- pregunto preocupado mientras que bajaba del caballo y se acercaba a su hija para abrazarla fuertemente – bendito el océano que estas bien…- dijo en su oído antes de separarse de ella

\- -Papá…-susurro la princesa con lágrimas en los ojos

\- -Volvamos a casa Marinette- sentencio su padre, mientras que tomaba de la mano a la princesa

\- -Pero yo….- dijo tratando de zafarse de su agarre

\- -Aquí no hija…-pidió el rey deteniendo por completo los movimientos de la princesa

Marinette simplemente asintió y poco a poco comenzó a seguir a su padre, sin embargo; rápidamente se acordó que ni había agradecido al marinero por haberla acompañado tan lejos, por lo que no dudo en voltear sin embargo; fue grande su sorpresa cuando no lo encontró en donde lo había dejado, sin esperar mucho miro a cada uno de los marineros que se encontraba ahí y ninguno tenia aquellos hermosos ojos que la habían rescatado….

 **Kyaaaa… espero enserio de mucho corazón que le este gustando la historia, en vdd le estoy hachando mucho esmero, por favor cualquier comentario háganmelo saber**


	3. Si, acepto

**Hola, estoy de regreso n.n gracias por leer mi finc**

Marinette simplemente asintió y poco a poco comenzó a seguir a su padre, sin embargo; rápidamente se acordó que ni había agradecido al marinero por haberla acompañado tan lejos, por lo que no dudo en voltear sin embargo; fue grande su sorpresa cuando no lo encontró en donde lo había dejado, sin esperar mucho miro a cada uno de los marineros que se encontraba ahí y ninguno tenia aquellos hermosos ojos que la habían rescatado….

\- -¿miedo? - pregunto Plagg burlón mientras que salía de entre las ropas de adrien que en esos momentos se encontraba recargado en una sucia parad

\- -Para nada…-sentencio cruzándose de brazos- mas bien fue…estrategia- decía mientras que poco a poco se sentaba en el piso

\- -¿estrategia? - pregunto el pequeño kwani sin entender

\- -Aunque me duela admitir… el rey Dupain sigue siendo intimidante a pesar de los años, yo sé que ya no es el mismo que su época de gloria, pero …aunque lo hubiera enfrentado cara a cara la desventaja iba hacer mucha, no precisamente por él…-dijo con media sonrisa- eran 10 los que nos tenían rodeados, él que vale por 2 y los que faltaban por llegar..- dijo de modo pensador- además cuando peleo no me fijo en los alrededores y la princesa pudo haber salido lastimada y no es la idea…- dijo mirando hacia la nada con un leve sonrojo al recordar el rostro de la princesa

\- -Mmm…- Plagg ante eso lo miro curioso mientras que comenzaba a volar a su alrededor- dime que…el plan sigue siendo el mismo…-pidió mientras que veía como el chico le esquivaba la mirada – no te puedes enamorar de nadie adrien… recuérdalo- dijo el gato negro un poco furioso- ¡eres un príncipe, y no uno cualquiera si no el del mar!, tu leyenda no puede morir mucho menos por enamorarte…- sentencio con furia el de color negro

\- -¡no estoy enamorado! - sentencio serio poniéndose de pie - ¡con lo poco que la tuve de lado pude darme cuenta de lo estúpida es!- dijo de manera seria- ella solo es un trabajo…- lo dijo tratando de sonar convencido

Ante eso el kwani negro simplemente lo miro con una media sonrisa, después de todo ese era su niño, no al perdedor que hace rato le mostro

\- -Ahora, ¿Cuál es plan? – pregunto mientras que comenzaba a volar a su alrededor

\- -Ahora…- pensó- necesito un traje nuevo- dijo con una media sonrisa mientras que comenzaba a caminar lejos de aquel callejón- si esa tonta le dice a su padre de mí, estaré en problemas puesto que me tope frente a frente con el verdadero capitán de la guardia real- dijo mientras que se encamina lejos de los callejones con dirección al puerto- pero el imbécil estaba tan ocupado con la princesa que ni se percató de mi presencia- sentencio una vez fuera del callejón

Sin embargo; una sonrisa prepotente apareció en sus labios mientras que sus ojos no dejaban de mirar un gran barco demandante que poco a poco se acercaba al puesto

\- -Y creo que ya se en donde lo puedo encontrar- dijo en un susurro mientras que le hacia una señal a Plagg para que se metiera nuevamente en su gabardina- su majestad…-susurro con burla al ver la insignia en la bandera de la familia real Kurtzberg

Rodeado de oro y finas cortinas de seda se encontraba el príncipe Nathaniel que nervioso miraba su reflejo en el espejo de su camarote del barco

\- - Príncipe ¿no es muy pronto su visita?, digo no sabe si ya se le fue dicho a la princesa acerca de su compromiso- decía Max tratando de hacerle entender al peli naranja la situación

\- -No Max… yo siento que es el momento indicado- sentencio feliz mientras que terminaba de darse los últimos toques- he estado enamorado de ella por tanto tiempo…

\- -Pero majestad, solamente la vio una vez… en el cumpleaños número 12 de la princesa Juleka y no hablo con ella…-decía el moreno recordándole el momento

\- -No, no hable con ella porque antes no era nada, solo era el hijo del rey y reina de la familia Kurtzberg, pero ahora… soy más que eso, soy el príncipe que derroto a uno de los 5 piratas mas peligrosos del mundo…. No hay razón para que me diga que no…- sentencio mientras que sin mas salía del camarote

\- -Bueno príncipe si usted esta decidido no tengo nada mas que decir- dijo sin opción su paje real mientras que seguía al príncipe que ya había solicitado el carruaje

Mientras tanto en el castillo

\- -¡padre por favor no quiero! - gritaba desesperada la princesa mientras que le suplicaba al mencionado

\- -¡Marinette basta!- grito enojado el rey – hija escucha…-dijo mas calmando – hay algo que tu madre y yo tenemos que decirte- sentencio

Ante eso la mujer que tenía abrazada a su hija simplemente comenzó a acariciar su cabeza

\- - El pueblo… no está en buenas condiciones en estos momento – sentencio

Haciendo que la chica lo mirara sorprendida

\- -Después del brote de varicela, muchos de los recursos económicos que tenemos resguardados se fueron en la compra de medicina para curar a nuestra gente- declaro bajando la mirada- yo pensé que el gasto iba hacer mínimo, pero desafortunadamente no lo fue así…desafortunadamente … fue más de lo que pensé y bueno… la economía del pueblo no está bien…-sentencio mientras que se sentaba

\- -Padre…- susurro preocupada

\- - La boda con el príncipe Nathaniel es precisamente para que el, nos comparta de sus riquezas y darle al pueblo la tranquilidad que merece y a nosotros el lujo al que estamos acostumbrados-

Ante aquellas palabras Marinette había dejado de llorar mientras que miraba a su padre

\- -Eres mi hija y te amo, y solo quiero lo mejor para ti mi amor

Y esas fueron las palabras suficientes para que la pelinegra corriera a sus brazos y lo abrazara con fuerza, después de todo amaba a su padre más que nada en el mundo

Mientras tanto en el puerto adrien miraba con gracia como el príncipe Nathaniel había subido a la carroza vistiendo unas elegantes ropas y costosos accesorios que resplandecían por culpa del oro y diamante, más de una vez estuvo tentado atacarlo para tener entre sus manos tan preciados objetos, pero su autocontrol le impidió obtenerlos, después de todo no quería arruinar su tan maravilloso plan, después de todo si las cosas salían favorables obtendría lo triple de valor de esos objetos

\- - Es hora de actuar…-se dijo así mismo mientras que subía al barco encontrándose afortunadamente algunos simples marines

\- -¿Quién eres tu?- pregunto preocupado uno de los 3 marines al verlo, sin embargo; rápidamente bajo la guardia al reconocer el uniforme de la guardia real marina

\- -Soy el capitán Adrien… de la guardia real y vengo por el príncipe para conducirlo al castillo…

\- -Aaahhh… es una pena amigo el capitán se acaba de ir … - decía uno de ellos mientras que le indicaba el camino que había tomado

\- -Oohh… eso es una pena- decía tratando de sonar dramático- me bajaran de posición si no llego con el príncipe, se supone que yo soy quien debe escoltarlo- comento cabizbajo

\- -Mmm… eso te pasa por incompetente y no estar al pendiente de tu trabajo- dijo uno de los marines

Ante eso adrien se le quedo mirando con una media sonrisa, vaya… que se había enojado ante ese comentario

\- -Bueno…en ese caso no tengo de otra que ir tras él…- dijo mientras que sin más bajaba del barco – y poco a poco comenzaba a caminar por la arena

\- -¿vas a matarlos?- pregunto Plagg mientras que salía de las ropas del rubio

\- -Si…-sentencio

\- -Ok…entonces yo me voy- dijo el kwani mientras que comenzaba a volar

Por qué siendo honestos ver como su amo masacraba a sus víctimas era una de las cosas que no le gustaba observar

Por su parte adrien una vez que vio como su kwani había desaparecido de su vista, de manera apropósito enterró su pierna entre la arena del embarcadero

\- -¡auxilio! ¡auxilio!, mi pierna, mi pierna….- grito lo más alto que sus pulmones le habían permitido

Y fue cuestión de segundos cuando vio bajar a los tres marinos que se había encontrado en parte de arriba del barco

\- -En verdad eres un estúpido… ¿Cómo llegaste hacer capitán de la guardia real?- comento que anteriormente le había dicho que era incompetente

\- -Estoy de acuerdo con él… mira que atorarte en algo tan tonto como la arena- concordó el otro marinero

\- -Jajajaja… dinos el secreto de que hayas llegado tan lejos…-dijo el tercer marinero

Ante eso adrien simplemente sonrió de lado, mientras que sacaba sin ningún apuro su pie

\- - El secreto es… eliminar a la competencia- sentencio serio mientras que desfundaba su espada

Y el momento fue tan rápido para los marineros que apenas pudieron ver aquellos ojos verdes cargados en ira, antes de que su visión se pusiera completamente negra y su cuerpo dejara de sentir su alrededor

Adrien miraba con una sonrisa como la sangre comenzaba manchar la arena convirtiéndola en roja, él era un pirata y no cualquier pirata su nombre era secreto para el mundo, pero su apodo era lo que hacía estremecer a más de uno …

\- - Así es como llegas a la cima de todo- dijo con burla mientras que tomaba uno de los cuerpos decapitados- espero que hayan aprendido la lección- sentencio con burla mientras que poco a poco lo comenzaba a desnudar, después de todo era la ropa la que necesitaba

Las trompetas del castillo se hicieron sonar ante la llegada de la carroza real del príncipe Nathaniel, de manera inmediata la guardia real hizo aparición dándole protección al príncipe mientras que era recibido por el conde que contento le dio la bienvenida

\- -Príncipe Nathaniel es un honor que este aquí- declaro inclinando su cabeza en respeto

\- -El placer es mío- dijo simplemente asintiendo con la cabeza

\- -El rey y la Reyna aguardan por usted en la sala principal- anuncio – permítame enseñarle el camino-

Ante eso el pelinegro simplemente asintió y camino tras el hombre ansioso de ver a su amada princesa

Mientras tanto en la ala oeste del castillo y ante el sonido de las trompetas Marinette no puedo evitar entristecerse ante el anuncio de la llegada de su prometido

\- -Princesa … ¿Qué va hacer ahora? - preguntaba Sabrina mientras que seguía decorando su cabello con algunos adornos pequeños pero hermosos

\- -Yo… no tengo opción…-dijo cabizbaja- el pueblo me necesita… así que… solo espero que no sea un príncipe tan grande…- dijo mientras que subía poco a poco la cabeza

\- -¿príncipe grande?- pregunto con duda su dama de compañía

\- -Así es …- dijo mirado su reflejo – rose… se casó con una príncipe más pequeño que ella por 2 años lo cual fue verdaderamente gracioso- sentencio con una media sonrisa- pero…Juleka, se casó con un príncipe 10 años más grande que ella – dijo mientras que su sonrisa se borraba

\- -Por favor no piense en eso princesa- pidió humildemente Sabrina mirándola a los ojos- confié en la decisión de su padre, que estoy segura que escogió lo mejor para usted- pidió

Ante eso Marinette simplemente sonrió levemente y asintió después de todo sea cual sea la decisión de su padre ella, ya lo había aceptado

\- -Príncipe Nathaniel me alegro que ya hayas llegado sano y salvo a mi humilde palacio – decía el rey tom poniéndose de pie para recibir al mencionado

\- -Muy por el contrario su majestad … me alegro yo el estar aquí, en tan encantado lugar- dijo con una sonrisa mientras que por dentro reía al ver tal simpleza del lugar

\- -Majestad, espero que su estancia en el Reyno sea larga – dijo la Reyna desde atrás de su esposo

\- -Por el contrario su alteza, yo espero que sea corta- dijo mirando fijamente a sus futuros suegros- sin embargo; de ser necesario alargar mi estadía lo hare con gusto- sentencio seguro de sus palabras

Ante eso ambos reyes dieron una sonrisa forzada

\- - Bueno en ese caso… pasemos al comedor mientras mi hija anuncia su llegada – sentencio el rey

\- - Antes de ir a compartir vuestra mesa, hay algo que yo quiero compartir con vosotros- dijo llamando la atención de los reyes- he traído algunos regalos para vosotros, son algunas joyas, pinturas artísticas, tablones de oro etc, que espero que sean de su agrado

Ante aquellas palabras el rey no pudo ocultar su sonrisa y tronando los dedos indico algunos de sirvientes que estaban ahí que fueran a la carroza del príncipe

\- -No se hubiera molestado príncipe- dijo después de dar la orden el rey

\- -No es molestia, de hecho es nada comparado a lo que tendrán después de mi boda con vuestra hija

Tom sonrió de lado y asintió feliz mientras que Sabine simplemente desviaba la mirada

\- -Pasemos al comedor- comento el rey

Y sin ningún objeción ambos hombres comenzaron a caminar, dejando a la reina atrás que por respeto tenía que mantenerse detrás de su esposo o cualquier otro caballero

Mientras tanto en el puerto, sangre era lo que escurría por toda la proa del inmenso barco que se encontraba anclado en la orilla, los tiburones hace mucho que se habían acercado al lugar al tener tan maravilloso festín de cuerpos cayendo al agua y ese liquido rojo escurrir las bases del barco

El sonido del tocadiscos desde la cabina del príncipe Nathaniel era lo único hermoso que dejaba oir el barco, la melodía de piano y arpa era lo único que calmaba su cuerpo y su alma que en esos momentos era lo que necesitaba

\- -Esta melodía es la mas preciosa creación de los 7 mares- decía con gracia Adrien mientras que cerraba los ojos para disfrutar la música

\- - Estoy de acuerdo contigo amo- dijo Plagg que en esos momentos se encontraba volando por todo el largo de la habitación - ¿era necesario terminar con todos los marinos del barco?

Ante aquellas palabras adrien abrió los ojos, dejando mostrar aquellas pupilas verdes que se mostraban fuertes e intimidantes

\- - Ellos tuvieron la culpa…- sentencio con una media sonrisa

 **-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- flack back -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

 _Después del asesinato de los 3 marinos, Adrien pudo cambiar su ropa de capitán de la guardia real a uno simplemente de cabo marino, una vez que tiro al mar los cuerpos de sus víctimas comenzó a caminar nuevamente por el puerto y sin pensarlo dos veces, volvió a transbordar la nava del príncipe Nathaniel encontrándose a varios marinos que anteriormente no estaban_

\- - _¿Quién eres tu? - pregunto uno de ellos al ver al chico_

\- - _¿yo?, soy tu camarada…estoy a servicio de la familia Kurtzberg – dijo tratando de sonar calmado_

\- - _No te he visto en ningún lado- comento otro marinero que se acerco_

\- - _Es cierto… hacer este viaje nos tomo 1 semana entera y conozco todas las caras que subieron- sentencio otro marinero con una edad avanzada- tu cara no se me hace familiar_

 _Ante aquel comentario adrien simplemente observo como los marineros que estaba en otras areas del barco se acercaban a la proa_

\- - _Vaya… me han descubierto- dijo el rubio con una media sonrisa mientras que veía como habían sacado sus espadas- hubieran alargado su vida por días, si se hubieran mantenido callados- sentencio mientras que sin mas sacaba su espada_

 _Ante ese comentario el capitán de los marinos de la familia Kurtzberg dio la orden para atacar al enemigo, desafortunadamente para los marinos, sus habilidades no habían sido suficientes y la suerte no estuvo de su lado ya que el rubio poco a poco comenzó a terminar con cada uno de ellos, cortándoles la cabeza, el cuello, partes del cuerpo, etc; y si lo hacían pelear mucho les daba una muerte mas lenta, dejando que poco a poco se desangraran_

 **-*-*-*-*-*- fin del flack back -*-*-*-*-**

Ante aquel pensamiento de apenas dos horas antes adrien camino por el cuarto del príncipe Nathaniel

\- -Plagg…- llamo a su kwani

\- -Si… príncipe?- se puso a disposición el gatito

\- -Dile a mis hombres que vengan en la madrugada de esta noche, que se pongan los trajes de marino- ordeno

Plagg por su parte simplemente asintió y volando por la ventana fue que poco a poco desapareció

Adrien ante eso simplemente sonrió de lado y poco a poco se dejo caer en aquella espaciosa cama decorada con finas sedas

\- - No importa cuanta gente tenga que matar…- susurro a la nada mientras que se acomodaba mejor en la cama – al final del día serás mía…- dijo con burla mientras que poco a poco comenzaba a cerrar los ojos

Caminaba despacio por aquellos pasillos que ella ya conocía a la perfección , después de todo su casa, aquel castillo también había sido su celda por 17 años, debido a que padre no le permitía salir mucho de él al menor que no fuera en compañía suya o la guardia real

Poco a poco escucho el sonido del piano, arpa y otros instrumentos que hacían hermosas melodías que provenían de la sala principal, la risa de su padre se dejo escuchar entre la melodía dando a entender su felicidad

Por lo que Marinette una vez que se encontró delante de esas puertas grandes del salón, simplemente suspiro con fuerza, era ahora el momento, ya no había escapatoria, tenia que hacerlo por el bien de sus padres y el pueblo

Con ese pensamiento fue que poco a poco comenzó abrir las puertas

\- - ¡Marinette hija!- grito con fuerza el rey mientras que poco a poco se acercaba a la mencionada- te ves hermosa- susurro una vez que estuvo cerca de ella

\- -Papá…-fue lo único que dijo al oler el alcohol de la boca de su padre

\- -Ven, ven- dijo el rey mientras que la tomaba de la muñeca y la guiaba por el salón

Ante eso Marinette simplemente observo como delante de ella una figura masculina se ponía de pie sin voltearla a ver

\- -Marinette… quiero presentarte a tu prometido el príncipe Nathaniel

Ante esas palabras el mencionado simplemente giro dejandose ver por la princesa que inconscientemente sintió como sus mejillas se sonrojaban a ver tan bello hombre

\- -Princesa Marinette- dijo Nathaniel mientras que se ponía delante de la mencionada- soy el Príncipe Nathaniel del Reyno de Kurtzberg he venido a usted solicitando su mano en matrimonio.- dijo mientras que hincaba ante la mencionada

por su parte Marinette simplemente sintió como el mundo comenzaba a girar, mientras que observaba aquel hermoso príncipe, no era un niño… ni un anciano, era un joven como ella, pero sumamente apuesto, por lo que de manera inmediata sintió como sus mejillas se sonrojaban

\- -¿princesa? - llamo Nathaniel mientras que se ponía de pie

\- -Yo…yo…-trataba de hablar Marinette, sin embargo; así de cerca Nathaniel se veía tan guapo con esos hermosos ojos azules aguamarina que su cuerpo comenzó a temblar levemente mientras que sentía como poco a poco se le iba la respiración

\- -Princesa…-llamo preocupado el peli naranja mientras que tomaba delicadamente a la mencionada de la cintura y la guiaba a una silla en donde la ayudo a sentarse- lamento mucho mi osedia, no sabía que no se le había informado de nuestro compromiso- dijo cabizbajo ante la pelinegra

\- -No, no…yo…si sabia solo que… es usted muy directo príncipe- dijo con una media sonrisa

Ante eso Nathaniel simplemente sonrió de lado mientras que tomaba asiento delante de ella en otra silla

\- -Lo que pasa es que no me gusta perder el tiempo, y siento que con usted he perdido muchos años- sentencio mientras que tomaba su mano y depositaba un beso delicado en esta

Marinette simplemente se dejo hacer mientras que sonreía embobada por la caballerosidad y belleza del príncipe

\- -Antes de que se me olvide princesa- llamo su atención mientras que buscaba entre sus ropas una pequeña caja negra- me he tomado la osadía de traerle este objeto que anhelo y sea de su agrado- y ante la atenta mirada de la pelinegra abrió la caja encontrándose con un hermoso collar de diamantes azules con cadena de oro

\- -Es…hermoso…-susurro sonrojada la chica

\- -No tanto como usted- dijo con una sonrisa coqueta - ¿me permite?- pregunto y recibiendo un asentimiento la chica dejo que el joven le colocara el collar – ahora si… es hermoso- declaro sonrojado mirando a su prometida tan radiante y hermosa, si… definitivamente la espera había valido la pena

Ante aquella escena el rey miro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja como la relación de su hija iba hacer completamente un éxito y un peso de encima se le había quitado al saber que su hija si gustaba del príncipe y no iba a estar con él por obligación, así mismo la Reyna también dio una media sonrisa el ver la forma tan tonta en la que se portaba su hija ya que ella solo actuaba así cuando estaba con una persona que llamaba su atención y vaya que ese príncipe si que la estaba conquistando poco a poco

En el puerto de la aldea la luz de la luna ya se había dejado asomar, haciendo que la gente del pueblo se retirara a sus hogares para descansar de un día agotador de trabajo, así mismo el mar se mostraba oscuro y peligro para aquellos que no lo conocían bien

Lastima que para él, el mar era su mejor aliado y amigo, el mar siempre le brindaba animales que lo ayudaban a deshacerse de todo aquello que no le servia como cadáveres, también el mar le brindaba el mejor escenario para enfrentarse con cualquier hombre y mujer que se atreviera a retarlo, el mar simplemente era su amigo día o noche, él nunca le fallaba

\- - Nunca…-susurro para si mismo el chico de ojos verdes mientras que veía hacia la nada

\- -Capitán…- llamo tocando la puerta Kim

\- -¿Qué sucede?- preguntó sin despegar la mirada del negro océano

\- -Nos hemos llevado hasta la última cuchara que había en este barco- dijo orgulloso

\- -Y no solo eso- dijo interrumpiendo esta vez Nino quien traía una bitácora en donde anotaba todo- también había ganado que como ordeno ahora se encuentra en nuestro barco- sentencio también con una sonrisa

\- -Bien…-mencionado con una media sonrisa mientras que ahora si daba la vuelta y veía a sus fieles piratas, encontrándose aquella habitación vacía, no más cama de seda, no más artículos de oro, plata y diamante, no más pinturas y esculturas, no.. todo eso ya no estaba en ese barco, todo eso ahora le pertenecía -¿ que hay de los marines?- pregunto mientras que salía de la cabina que una vez fue la habtiacion del príncipe

\- -Todos están muertos- decía Kim contento- y sus cuerpos fueron tirados al mar – sentencio con una sonrisa burlona – incluso aquellos que fueron llegando del pueblo después de la masacre

\- -Excepto él capitán – dijo nino quien seguía por detrás al rubio- esta atado en la cabina de navegación como usted lo pidió- Alix ya le saco información y sabemos que es el paje y mano derecha del príncipe Nathaniel , sin embargo; no quiso cooperar mas..

\- -No quiso cooperar más…-repitió nuevamente la ultima frase de su amigo mientras que subía las escaleras para llegar a la cabina de navegación – Alix es muy tranquila por eso solo sus métodos intimidan a la primera- decía mientras que abría la puerta de la cabina- con gente como esta…- decía viendo a un ensangrentado Max que se encontraba atado de manos y pies en un silla de madera y su boca tapada, mientras que líneas de sangre escurrían por su cabeza hasta manchar su fino uniforme de paje- es necesario métodos mas bruscos…- dijo con una media sonrisa

Ante la llegada del capitán las dos mujeres que se encontraban ahí simplemente lo saludaron antes de abandonar el lugar, después de todo a pesar de que si eran sanguinarias no eran tanto como el rubio

\- -Escucha con atención- decía mientras que se posicionaba delante del moreno- yo soy el capitán ChatNoir y algo que me molesta mucho es preguntar 2 veces las cosas…-sentencio mientras que le daba la señal a Kim para que pusiera a su disposición una caja negra – así que espero tu cooperación si sabes lo que te conviene- sentencio con una sonrisa gatuna abriendo la caja dejando a la vista varios objetos de tortura

Ante eso Max simplemente negó de un lado a otro, mientras que comenzaba a llorar de impotencia, estaba perdido….lo sabia, esta muerto al igual que sus camaradas marinos… pero estaba dispuesto a morir con los secretos del príncipe

La cena había sido completamente maravillosa, entre risas y platicas amenas fue que poco a poco comenzó a conocer aun mas al príncipe Nathaniel haciéndolo completamente interesante

En esos momentos se encontraban caminando en los jardines del palacio, sintiendo la brisa del viento en su cuerpo y los rayos de luna iluminado su camino

\- - Princesa debo decir que esta velada ha sido mas que maravillosa- declaró el peli naranja viendo como la chica negaba de un lado a otro - ¿no le ha parecido maravilloso princesa?- pregunto preocupado y triste

\- -No…no eso – decía la peli azul con una media sonrisa- lo que sucede príncipe es que me gustaría que me llamara por mi nombre… no por mi titulo- dijo la chica deteniendo sus pasos

Ante eso el pelinaranja también detuvo su andar y tomo a la chica de sus manos mientras que se ponía delante de ella

\- - Solo con la condición… de que me dejes de llamar príncipe y me llames también por mi nombre- dijo sin dejarla de mirar haciendo que la chica se sonrojada

\- -Me parece un trato justo Nathaniel…-menciono mientras que poco a poco se acercaba al mayor

\- -Perfecto Marinette- dijo con una media sonrisa mientras que atrevidamente ponía sus manos en la cintura de la chica

Y ahí en el jardín real de su casa, bajo la luz de luna, sus labios se juntaron en un primer beso, beso en el cual solo sus labios se acariciaron levemente pero que hicieron que en sus estómagos varias mariposas se hicieran notar

\- -Marinette…- llamo el príncipe una vez terminado el beso- yo…ya no puedo esperar mas …- declaró mientras que acariciaba su mejilla con la llema de los dedos – vayamos cuento antes a mi Reyno y preparemos la boda haya…-

Ante eso la chica lo miro sorprendida y sonrojada

\- -¿estas seguro que quieres casarte conmigo?- pregunto con algunas lágrimas en los ojos

\- -¿Por qué no quisiera casarme contigo?- pregunto con duda

\- -Por que tu… eres un hombre muy guapo, tienes muchas riquezas y yo… solo soy una princesa…-sentencio dejando caer sus lagrimas

\- -No solo eres una princesa- sentencio mientras que limpiaba con sus dedos aquellas sonrojadas mejillas por donde lagrimas habían caído- eres mi princesa y eso te da mucho valor en el mundo

Y esas fueron las palabras suficientes para que Marinette volviera a sonreír mientras que atrevidamente llevaba sus manos atrás de la nuca del príncipe y sin pensarlo dos veces cerro los ojos y poco a poco se fue acerando a él, hasta que sus labios volvieron a juntarse en un apasionado roce de labios

Mientras tanto…Adrien se limpiaba sus manos con un pañuelo blanco que rápidamente paso a estar de color rojo, hace media hora que había torturado a Max hasta la muerte consiguiendo mucha información incluso mas de lo que el necesitaba, ahora sabia el motivo real por el cual el príncipe Nathaniel la quería a ella de entre todas las princesas

\- -¿Por qué tienes esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja?- pregunto Plagg quien había regresado de su viaje por el bosque mientras que su amo hacia lo suyo

\- -Te digo algo Plagg…- dijo mientras que tiraba el pañuelo ensangrentado al mar- no hay peor persona en el mundo que no se muestra como lo que es… si no que refleja algo que en verdad no es y obtiene lo que quiere por medio de ese reflejo- sentencio con una media sonrisa captando la mirada de intriga de su kwani al no entender nada- simplemente diré que los piratas no somos la única peste del mundo…

No lo podía creer, en verdad tenía que agradecer mucho a su protectora o a su hada o a quien la estuviera ayudando como lo estaban haciendo ahora, su prometido era un galán, era apuesto, guapo, joven y muy romántico y no podía estar mas feliz de saber que pronto seria su esposa

Estaba tan feliz que cuando terminaron de besarse en el jardín, literalmente fueron corriendo a los aposentos de su padre en donde anunciaron que la boda seria cuanto antes en el Reyno de Kurtzberg, por lo que haciendo planes concordaron en que el día de mañana Marinette viajaría al reino alado de su prometido y haya junto con algunas damas organizaría la fiesta de celebración y mandaría a los reinos amigos la invitación para que la acompañaran en su boda

\- Estoy muy feliz- decía la chica mientras que se acostaba en su cama- mañana iré con Nathaniel a su reino- sentencio emocionada mientras que giraba de un lado a otro en su cama- y…preparé mi boda… me dio permiso de yo prepararla a mi gusto y con lo que yo quiera… es tan lindo… -se decía así misma – no puedo esperar para mañana… será un gran día…- y con esas ultimas palabras poco a poco se quedo dormida

 **Hola, quiero agradecer por sus comentarios, en verdad me alegra mucho que aunque seamos pocos o pocas la historia les esta gustando y no hay mas inspiración que esa, asi que nos vemos en el próximo capitulo**


End file.
